Can Heaven Wait
by Yaoke
Summary: [SongFic] The end is closing in and there's really nothing to do but wait.


**Author: **Yaoke

**Email:** boundless1x2@hotmail.com

**Song By: **Luther Vandross

**Pairing: **Heero Yuy + Duo Maxwell

**Warnings:** Slightly AU, angst, shounen ai

** D****isclaimer:** I solely own the story written here. I do not own the lyrics of the song. They belong to Luther Vandross. I do not own the characters used. They belong to Sunrise, ETC.

**Author's Notes: ** This fic was inspired by a wallpaper created by Misao-chan found here and by the song "Can Heaven Wait" by Luther Vandross. I just happen to be listening to the song when I went to look at the wallpaper. I instantly got this idea and I had to write it down. Oh and one last note. This fic is unbeta-ed. If anyone wants to, let me know. This is my second Gundam Wing fic. Enjoy.

+ + + +

** Can Heaven Wait**

+ + + +

"Hello?"

"Duo!! God! Where have you been?!?!"

"Quatre? What's-"

"It's Heero!" I could hear the tears in his voice. My heart beated faster and I couldn't breathe. 

"What do you mean it's Heero?"

"He got into an accident. Come to the hospital quickly. He might not make it."

  
_Quarter after seven, got a phone call  
Telling me to get here quick  
Said your girl is in a bad situation  
They don't know if she's gonna make it_

I've never driven so quickly in my life. I might have had a serious accident but that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters if he leaves me. He promised me eternity by my side. He promised me forever. "Why?!?!?!?" I slammed both fists against the wheel. My fists were white from strain, my vision blurred and I could barely breathe but that didn't matter because he promised me forever.

  
_As I hurry to be by her side  
I ask a thousand times, why oh why  
There's no rhyme or reason in my life   
With you lying here this way_

"He's in a coma. We've put him on the life machine. It would be too difficult for him to breathe on his own. He's got severe head trauma, four broken ribs, a punctured right lung, broken left femur, fractured right forearm and eternal bleeding. We did all we could for him. We can only wait now."

I vaguely heard Quatre sobbing behind me. Soft comforting whispers drifted to the small blonde's direction before his cries were muffled. A metal chair scrapped across the linoleum floor followed by pounding footsteps that faded into the distance.

I turned away from the surgeon and walked back into his room. His words stung and I couldn't believe the impossible was happening. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I walked to his bedside and for the first time in more years than I can remember, I got down on my knees and prayed to a God I had given up hope on.

  
_I'd give anything just to trade places with you  
So I'm begging heaven down on my knees  
To help you make it through_

I've never pleaded or begged but for you anything. I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes. "Holy Father who art in Heaven, please hear my call. Although you condemn what we have I can not allow you to take him away from me." I opened by eyes then and looked up towards the Heavens. "Tell me Father, can Heaven wait one night?" My vision blurred and I glanced back down towards the man I loved with all my heart and soul. Those tears overflowed and streamed down my cheeks to end up disappearing into the starched white sheets on his form. "Please, tell me Heaven can wait."

_ Tell me can heaven wait  
Can heaven wait just one more night  
Tell me what it's gonna take   
To keep you with me in my life_

"I will convert back to your faith. I will repent for all my sins. I'll even repent for his if it means he'll come back to me. Please don't take him away. I'd do anything to keep him here with me."

  
_Giving up the shame of my other life  
Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light  
Lord, I vow to change if you just make it right  
Can heaven wait one night_

~Begin Flashback~

"Heero I've got to go now."

"Just one more kiss."

"I'm going to be late."

"Please."

"I really need to go."

"But-"

"I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

~End Flashback~

  
_Thinking back on times that I've wasted  
I should have cherished every day  
All the different flavors that I tasted  
Can't compare to you, no way_

~Begin Flashback~

"How could you do that to me?!?" He was furious and I couldn't blame him. If I were in his shoes, I'd be furious too. "It only happened once. Please Heero I'm sorry."

"It only needs to happen once Duo." He turned away from me. His form shook with his rage and sadness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just frustrated."

"Enough to betray what we have?!? I thought you loved me!!" He turned on me with those vicious words and I would bare them all if it meant I would be back in his arms. "I do love you! I love you above all else. It was just sex. It meant nothing to me. Nothing." I felt so weak. Drained and defeated.

He watched me carefully before whispering words I thought I would never hear. "Give me time." He then turned away once more and walked to our bedroom. He locked the door behind him and I gave him the time he needed. 

~End Flashback~

"Why did you forgive me then? I didn't deserve that chance." The tears wouldn't stop because I allowed them to flow. My heart ached and my body felt weak. I wanted him to wake so badly it hurt. I wanted to see those beautiful cobalt eyes watching me with love in their mists. I wanted those strong arms to wrap around me. I wanted that soothing bass voice to tell me everything was alright. I needed him to stay with me so I could make up for everything I've done wrong.

  
_As I reminisce by your side  
Tears of guilt are streaming from my eyes  
All the things I did that weren't right  
Wish I could apologize_

Again I've prayed. I've never prayed so much in one night and I won't stop praying till your eyes open. I'll continue to beg Heaven to wait till we're both ready to go.

  
_I'd give anything if I could trade places with you  
So I'm beggin' heaven down on my knees  
To help you make it through_

All I've heard is your shallow breathing and the machines beeping on your other side. All I know is your existence which hangs on an edge I dare not think about. All I want is for you to be with me in my life.

  
_Tell me can heaven wait  
Can heaven wait just one more night  
Tell me what it's gonna take   
To keep you with me in my life_

My legs have lost all feeling and my tears have all dried up. I have no clue what time it is but I know I've been here for hours. Again my eyes drift upwards towards the Heavens. "Tell me God. What do I need to do to keep him alive?"

  
_I'm gonna stop the world, reverse the time  
Do whatever it takes to keep you alive  
Heaven has to wait one more day  
  
_

I got up slowly from my kneeling position and sat in a chair by your side. I pulled it close and reached for your pale hand. I hold it carefully in my grasp as I gaze lovingly and sadly down at your slumbering figure. "Heero…" I whispered into the darkness of the room. "Heero…with this kiss, take my breath. May it help you so you don't leave my side." I leaned over him and kissed his clapped and slightly bloody lips hoping my breath will be enough to hold him. 

  
_Baby, take my breath so you can breathe  
I need you here so don't you leave  
Heaven has to wait_

"Please Heero. Open your eyes and smile for me."

_   
Tell me can heaven wait  
Can heaven wait just one more night  
Tell me what it's gonna take   
To keep you with me in my life_

_+ + + +_

** Owari**

+ + + +


End file.
